All That You Are
by The Last Letter
Summary: It doesn't matter that he is broken and she is dreamy. He loves her and she loves him. Druna.
1. Chapter 1

_And I feel_

_All the faint morning light_

Draco Malfoy was sitting at the edge of the grand bed. The dawn light was coming in through the window, highlighting the dark circles under his light eyes. He took a moment to appreciate the dawn; he was always thankful when the night was over and done with. He'd had enough of the darkness in his young life.

Draco took his attention away from the early morning sun. Instead, he brought his gaze to the young woman resting in his bed. Despite having seen horrors of her own, Luna never feared the night. He smoothed a hand over her light blonde hair, wondering if she ever feared anything. She always seemed so comfortable with the world.

At his touch, Luna's brilliant eyes opened. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her. She reached a dainty hand up to brush against his cheeks and under the bruised pockets of his eyes.

"Did you sleep last night?" She asked, her voice still filled with sleep.

Draco didn't answer but she saw his reply anyway.

Luna reached her hand around his wrist, pulling him so that he was lying next to her. She wrapped her arms around him, and he held her small body. Somehow, he felt more protected in her presence than he had in all of his years. There was something so indescribably _Luna_ that could banish his fears and bring him to peace, even in his worst hours.

He tucked his head into the crook of her neck, feeling her pulse against his nose. She ran her fingers across his head, down to the top of his spine. He felt his eyes grow heavy at the soothing motion.

"Sleep, my Draco," Luna hummed. "Dream beautiful dreams."

Draco bit back a yawn, and settled into slumber. He dreamed beautiful dreams of her.

_Filled with hope_

_Cause you're here in my life_

Draco's eyes flared open, breath coming in heavy gasps. He pulled himself up into a sitting position, one hand splaying across his chest to make sure he could still feel a beating heart there. The organ pulsated under his palm. Draco dropped his head, his light blond hair obscuring his vision as he tried to compose himself. He drew a long, ragged breath before realizing he was trembling.

His nightmare came back to him; the dark flashes of the war breaking free of his memory. It had all seemed so real again. He felt as though he should be waking in Malfoy Manor, the Dark Lord just a room away. He felt as though he should be waking in the Slytherin common room after a night of agonizing over his task; a night of planning _murder_. He felt as though he should be opening his eyes at the battle of Hogwarts, the dead strewn around him as though their lives hadn't mattered.

But those lives had mattered. It had all mattered.

A sob escaped him before he could stop it. He tried to bite back the emotions; forget about the terror of those years.

The soft sounds of footsteps alerted him to Luna's presence. She didn't say a word as she brought him to her. She held him close again and Draco grabbed the front of her shirt, needing to feel that she was real. This was no dream; no nightmare. Luna was real, and for better or worse, the war was over. He would never have to go back to that place again.

Luna tucked her smaller hand into his, leading him into a standing position. Draco didn't resist her – he never could. She pulled him along next to her as she skipped down the hallway and he wondered where they were going. Luna looked over her shoulder as though she had heard his thoughts. She smiled; her grin captivating.

Though his hands still shook, and though his heart was still beating wildly, reckless adrenaline in his veins, he had to smile back at her.

Luna had brought him to their back deck. It was summer, though it wasn't late enough in the day to be hot, the air was still heavy with what the day promised to bring. They stood at the railing of the deck, looking out over the emerald fields; the trees swaying in the light breeze. The sun's rays lit up their faces. Luna leaned, cupping a flower from the box in her palm.

She took in the sweet scent. "Isn't it beautiful, Draco?"

Draco took a deep breath – in and out – and felt the tension leaking out of his limbs. He put an arm around Luna's shoulders and smelled the flowers for himself. Yes. The world was beautiful. Life was beautiful. Everything was wonderful. Even through the darkness and the suffering, there was still wonder left to be found in the universe.

He laid a kiss on Luna's temple. He's not sure what would have become of him if he didn't have her with him. She saw everything that he didn't; the natural magic in the world, the simple innocence of a summer wind. She was everything he thought he would never see again after the war; she was his hope.

_And we've gone_

_Made it back to a place we call home_

It's been a year since Voldemort was defeated. It's been a year of nightmare, of struggle, of rebuilding lives, and trying to find what good there was left. It's been a year of tears, of grieving, of loss, and of new beginnings.

Draco walked into Hogwarts on the dreadful anniversary, Luna at his side being uncharacteristically solemn. The dark walls are haunted with the final breaths of those who never made it home, who never got to experience life after Voldemort. He can hear the screams echoing in his head; can see the bright flashes of spells across his eyelids. He squeezed Luna's hand so tightly he's afraid he's going to break it.

They made it to Great Hall where the survivors have gathered to remember, together. It's crowded, but it's not nearly crowded enough. Draco may not have known every person who died that night, may not know every single absence in this hall, but he could _feel_ them. He could see the tiny spaces where one more woman might have sat, a man may have stood, or a student could have crouched. He can see the spaces lives could have filled, if given a chance to live.

He and Luna took seats near the front. She wanted to sit next to Potter and his gang – her friends. Draco has no one left here he wishes to talk to; he had cut off contact with everyone from his former life. He doesn't think it matters; none of them wished to speak to him either. Most of the Slytherins from his year didn't come anyway. Most didn't stay and fight, never ran the risk of losing their lives for the greater good. As Slytherins, they stood behind Death Eater parents more often than not.

If he was going to be honest, he's not entirely sure why he came, but he felt as though he owed the world something. He's not sure what it is but he's going to spend his life atoning for choices that were never his to make, a life he was never able to control.

He sat quietly as McGonagall gives a speech, followed by Potter. He couldn't look the dark haired boy in the eye, instead choosing to stare at his own shoes. Saint Potter, who he couldn't bring himself to hate; Potter, who made every right choice to every wrong one of Draco's. Potter, who Draco is grateful for, if only because he ended Voldemort before anything happened to his Luna.

He held the blonde in his arms as she cried, the memories of Hogwarts overwhelming them. It's not school memories of too many hours holed up in the library, or a laugh of _there was this Ravenclaw in my potions class who singed his eyebrows off every day_. It's the memories of the end of innocence; of blood spilled on ancient floors and the harrowing fight for life. It's the cry in the dead of night when the past rears its ugly head again, bringing them back to the time of _people_ and _conversations_, not _headstones._

When the ceremonies are over, and the condolences and catch-ups have all been said, it came time for Draco to leave. Luna walked with him toward the main doors. Draco remembered when Hogwarts was the answer to his dreams: here he would learn to be great, brave, and courageous; here he would find his niche and here would spend seven years of his life building connections, finding a home in the hearts of friends that he had never quite had in the cold walls of Malfoy Manor.

He had been so ignorant in his youth.

But then again, he had already known that home was not a place, but a person.

He just never would have guessed it would be a dreamy Ravenclaw.

_You see me through_

_I was alone in the dark and the fear was my truth_

He remembered the first time he had an actual conversation with Looney Lovegood (that's what she still was to him then). It was more than just their usual interactions which consisted of sneers, inappropriate jokes, and sometimes juvenile violence; Crabbe and Goyle had tripped her down the stairs multiple times at his command. He had never been nice to the younger girl who talked to herself and yapped about fanciful creatures – even more so than Hagrid, though he hadn't thought it possible.

He had been sitting down by the lake. It was away from prying eyes and prying ears. It was away from Pansy Parkinson and the rest of his oafish gang. He was sick of being their Slytherin Prince. He was sick of how they whispered behind his back. He was sick of having to wear his sleeves down because, even in the Slytherin dorms, no one would look at him with the Dark Lord's emblem displayed so poignantly.

So he was sitting by the lake, looking at the water lapping the shore, shirtless. He could have easily rolled up his sleeves but he had felt the inexplicable need to rebel. Thus, his sweater was hanging somewhere in the tree above him. He had no way to hide the mark now; no way to disguise the path he was on. He had his hands knitted in the grass around him and was actively trying to forget his thoughts when Looney Lovegood appeared.

She was talking to the giant squid, though the creature wasn't anywhere in sight. He scoffed. She was crazier than anyone gave her credit for. His small noise attracted her attention. She turned around and smiled at him. Against his conscious judgment, Draco had admitted to himself that she was quite pretty, even with radishes hanging from her ears.

"Hello, Draco."

"Get lost, Looney."

She hadn't gotten lost. She had stood there and pondered his words, staring into the leafy boughs of the trees. "I think," she said slowly, "you're the one who's lost."

"I'm not lost," Draco ground out, irritably.

"I didn't say you knew you were lost," Luna explained. She met his eyes. "Would you like to talk about it, Draco?"

He looked away from her.

"It helps to talk, you know," she continued. He didn't answer her, hoping she would get the hint and leave. She didn't. She sat next to him, nearly touching his tattooed arm. Draco curled the design into himself, hiding it against his stomach.

They sat in silence, he hoping she would leave.

"Do you see the sun, Draco?" She asked him out of the blue.

"It would be kind of hard to miss, Looney."

She laughed; it was light and airy and he resented how_ soft_ it seemed to be. "No, no," she corrected. "I know that you know it's there, but do you _see_ it?"

"You're not supposed to stare into the sun," Draco said, rebuking her.

Luna only smiled at his response. "You know very well that's not what I meant," she chided. "You aren't stupid, Mr. Malfoy. I think you need to see the sun, and I think you know it too."

She stood up, clearing grass from her school skirt. Draco watched her do so, glad she was leaving. He didn't like how she treated him with familiarity, or how she seemed to understand his thoughts without him having to tell her what they were. Luna towered above him for a moment, her hair glowing in the noonday light. She leaned down, and he froze, surprised at the contact. She touched his arm, his marked arm, and he sucked in a breath. Luna turned it over, exposing the marred skin.

She ran a finger gently across the Dark Mark before replacing it against his body. He could feel the warmth of her finger on a place that had felt cold for so long now. Luna put her lips against his ear.

"Darkness is a gift, too, but you cannot have darkness without light." Impulsively, it seemed, she kissed his forehead. "Don't get lost in the darkness, Draco!"

She skipped away.

Draco looked into the sun until he thought he would go blind.

**I don't own anything recognizable. The song is **_**All That You Are**_** by **_**Goo Goo Dolls.**_** Thanks to my beta: Noble6.**

**~TLL~**


	2. Chapter 2

_Yeah all the things that you are_

_Beautifully broken,_

Luna looks to Draco to find he's already looking at her. She smiles softly, the flames from the candles set up around the room flickering across his face. He doesn't like to sleep at night; the darkness penetrates his dreams and he often wakes up screaming. Her solution was to have the soft candle light lit during the sleeping hours. He seems to sleep much better now: his dark circles are almost gone.

She runs a thumb across the top of his cheek bone, down to his nose. She feels his breath tickle across her palm, running down to her wrist. She slides down to his jaw, running her hand along the sharp outline. She follows the dip of his collarbone, twines around his bicep and comes to rest on his forearm. He flinches at her touch; Luna's well aware that he's ashamed of that arm, of that symbol he'll carry forever on his body.

She wishes he could accept it like she does. It's a part of him. She loves every inch of him, from the white-blond hair to the long toes. She loves the scars in between. She loves who he is, even the wrong choices he's made because it's made him who he is, it's brought him to this moment with her and moments with him are some of the most wonderful moments she's ever had.

"Oh, Draco," she murmurs, "why won't you love yourself?"

He's silent for so long that she doesn't think he heard her. "Because," he says finally, his voice cracking, "I'm not anything like you."

Luna gasps; her heart shattering at his words. "You don't need to be anything like me." She tells him, but he doesn't seem to believe her.

Luna rolls so that she is straddling his hips. "You don't. I know you think you're not worth anything; that you've made too many wrongs. But you don't see what I see. I see beautiful eyes, filled with kindness. I see lips that say words like 'love' and 'beautiful' and 'truth'." She touches every spot she talks about, she moves further down his arms. "I see strength here; you are strong enough to save yourself. And I don't know if you realize it, but you saved me too. I was falling apart after the war. I was losing myself and my faith in people, but you were there and you restored that.

"It was these hands here; these steady hands with their scars that helped me find my way back to myself. It's these steady hands that you're now using to heal, to help people. In this chest, beats a heart of gold. You are more than you think you are. Even if your feet trod down the wrong paths, even if you were a child, scared and confused, you are a good man.

"And, until you love yourself, I love you enough for the both of us."

He kisses her fiercely, stealing her breath. His hand tangles in her hair, and she threads her fingers through his other one.

"Luna," he asks, panting, "what about my darkness?"

She looks at him through her lashes, and references their first real conversation: the start of everything they are now. "Darkness is a gift too."

_Alive in my heart_

_And know_

_That you are everything_

"This is magnificent," Luna compliments, shining eyes taking in the world around her.

Draco has taken their small garden and made it a wonderland. Lights shine out from between the flowers, pulsating through different colours. A fine mist plays up from the ground, giving the world an ethereal quality. A small glass table has been sat in the middle of the garden, two chairs on either side. It's in one of these chairs that she sits now, admiring what Draco has done. She turns her attention to the center piece. It is a glass ball, so reminiscent of the crystal balls Professor Trelawney used to use in class. Yet, on the inside, there are clear images. It's of her and Draco, all of their memories together, even some of the less favourable ones, like their clunky first encounters as children.

She laughs, delighted. She loves it. She loves all of it.

Draco sets dinner in front of her before taking his own seat.

Luna takes a bite. "This is all so wonderful," she breathes and Draco preens a little under the praise.

"Anything to make you smile," He says.

"You're so sweet," Luna giggles.

Draco seems to be blushing, the lights around them red. Luna chews her food thoughtfully, looking up at the night sky. The world constantly steals her breath, from every tiny ant to every dazzling star. The cool night air slips across her skin, and she shivers with the delightful feel of being alive; of feeling this.

"Are you cold?"

"I want to feel it," Luna answers, softly. She sees, out of the corner of her eye, the little knowing smirk Draco gives himself when he doesn't understand her reasoning but he finds her actions endearing.

"Mmm," Luna sits down her fork with a sigh of contentment. "I see what took you all afternoon to prepare."

Draco blushes, and she cocks her head curiously. He doesn't blush often, but she finds it lovely when he does. It's such a contrast between his pale hair, pale eyes, and pale skin. She likes seeing him with a spot of colour. She tilts her head to the other side, wondering if something is wrong with him. He has barely touched his food, delicious though it was, and his hands are tapping erratically against his pant legs. Draco's hands are usually very still; not even the harshest of conflicts come out in his hands – the storms rage in his eyes, in adrenaline that batters in his veins, but his anxieties do not appear in his hands.

"Draco?" Luna pushes with a delicate frown. "Are you all right?"

"I- yes." Draco nods. "This didn't take me all afternoon."

"Oh," Luna leans back in her chair. "It was still a clear effort."

Draco shakes his head. "I was with your father most of the afternoon," he blurts.

"Daddy?" Luna bites her lip. This was curious. It wasn't that Draco disliked her father, the two got along when they were in the same room, but they didn't actively seek each other out. Daddy's head was too far in the clouds for Draco, who had practically sewn his feet to the ground. "How is he?"

"He's good." Draco pauses. "He wants you to call him later this evening."

"It will be nice to hear from him," Luna muses. Her father, paired with the lovable Arthur Weasley had decided to start bringing Muggle objects into their wizarding lives, beginning with the telephone. Luna had gotten one for her and Draco's home, and was finding she rather enjoyed the luxury of picking up the phone and hearing her father's voice within seconds.

She brushes her fingers against the crystal ball, which is now replaying their first kiss. They both look so young there, lips fumbling as they try to reach one another on new levels. She wonders if the two of them in the crystal ball, them of the memory, ever thought they would make it this far together.

"Might I ask you something?"

Draco's head jerks up, focusing on her. She almost regrets breaking him from his thoughts. "Of course."

"When you first kissed me, did you think we would ever really be together?" Luna knew she hadn't thought so. The world was on its last legs. She was a laughed-at baby, with only her Pureblood status keeping her from her grave. There was an air of impermanence to everything – to words and footsteps, heartbeats and kisses.

Draco closes his eyes. "Yes," he answers. He doesn't elaborate. While she is content to accept whatever answer he is willing to give, she wishes he would be a little more articulate at times.

"Luna, ask me why I saw your father this afternoon."

Luna twists a strand of long hard around her finger. She smiles. "All right. Draco, why did you see my father this afternoon?"

"I had to ask him a question."

Luna, curiosity beginning to grow bright inside of her, bit her lip. She met Draco's eyes and followed his lead. "What question did you have to ask my father this afternoon?"

"A very important question." Draco replies vaguely.

"Hmm. What very important question did you have to ask my father this afternoon?"

Draco stands up. He crosses to her side, bringing her to her own feet. He folds her into his arms, his lips lying at her ear. "I had to ask him if I could marry his daughter."

Luna's heart stutters inside of her chest. Her breath caught up inside of her mouth. Draco slips away from her, toward the ground, keeping her left hand firmly in his grasp.

"Luna Lovegood, my beautiful Luna, will you marry me?"

There isn't anything for her to say but yes.

_Let your heart sing and tonight_

_We'll light up the stars_

It's her first night next to him as his fiancée. Somehow, the word makes everything taste different; the world has a new flavor compared to the one it had this afternoon. Luna runs a brush through her hair and thinks about what this new word means.

It means a new life. It means forever. It means everything he's already promised her, detailed by the ring on her finger. It means that they're going to be okay.

She climbs into bed next to him. He bends his head to hers.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I don't think I tell you enough."

Luna rests her hand against his chest. "You don't have too. I can feel it."

He smiles lightly, his pink lips curving upwards. He runs his hand along the curve of her hip, playing a melody against her ribs. She presses against his warmth, bringing herself closer into his embrace. He plucks his lips against her collarbone and neck. He slides over her and she feels him everywhere, even in the places he isn't touching.

"You're my everything," he tells her, voice low.

"You're my world."

She kisses him, threading her fingers through his hair as he fits them together. She gasps at the contact, curling around him.

"Never leave me," he begs, his secret fear spilling from his lips. "I couldn't live a life without you."

"Oh, Draco," Luna breathes, her fingers digging into his shoulder blades, holding him as close as she can manage. "I couldn't live without you either."

She studies his face in the pale light, coming from the candles and the glowing ball where their history plays on a record. He has the beauty of an angel, bus the unwritten lines on his face tell the past of a sinner. She kisses each cheek, runs her hand along every scar. She's not entirely sure how they grew together to be in this place of love, but she knows this is where she's supposed to be.

Later, in the night, when she's snuggled against Draco's warm chest, she dreams of her mother. The woman she loved and lost at such a young age often appears to Luna in her dreams, filling the girl with happiness.

Mother embraces her, swaying with her daughter. "Congratulations, Luna."

"Do you approve of him?" Luna asks, anxiously searching the eyes that look like hers.

Mother looks to Draco, sleeping and unaware of the meeting going on just steps away. "Yes. He is right for you; I don't know how or why, but he is right."

Luna smiles. She knew this already, knew that Draco was a part of her soul, so deeply rooted in her heart that he couldn't be anything but perfect for her, but the words mean so much coming from her mother.

"He'll love you with his entire heart, but Luna, dear, you know his heart isn't whole."

Luna knows. Luna's putting him back together, like he unknowingly did with her. "I love him all the more for it."

Mother smiles again, kissing her baby girl on the cheek. "That's my girl."

Mother fades away, and Luna returns to bed, Draco's arm locking around her waist.

_All that you are_

**I don't own anything recognizable. The song is **_**All That You Are**_** by **_**Goo Goo Dolls**_**. Thanks to my beta; Noble6.**

**~TLL~**


	3. Chapter 3

_I feel wrong_

_I'm so human and flawed_

Draco crept fearfully into his home. He hoped Luna was still at Xenophilius'. He stood in the front entrance for a long second, trying to hear if she was in the house. Only silence greeted him. He crawled up the stairs, tumbling into the bathroom. He made it to the room and managed to shut the door before collapsing.

The floor was cold against his bruising face. Blood trickled from his lips onto the tile. Draco stayed as still as possible, feeling how his ribs ached, how hot his face felt, reminiscent of the blows he had felt just minutes earlier. It would be easy enough to fix, especially now that he had gone through Healer training, but he didn't. He let the pain rack through his body; he let himself feel.

He remembered the words that had been spoken, flown from angry lips.

**"Fuckin' Death Eater."**

** "Scum of the Earth."**

** "We're going to kill you."**

** "My mum died and**_** this**_** got to live!"**

Angry kicks; angry blows; angry words, all thrown at him, barbing his heart. Oh, he deserved it. He knew that he deserved it. And they were right; how dare he live and breathe when that mother, all of those mothers and fathers and children, were dead? He deserved to die. He had known that from the very beginning.

He wished he could tear himself out of his skin; throw himself apart so that he didn't have to deal with this anymore. He didn't have to spend his days thinking over his teenage years, thinking over what he could have done better, what he shouldn't have done at all. He relives his fear, day after day, trying to forget; trying to make a better life. He's trying, oh he's trying, to make the world a better place, to make up for what he didn't do when he had the chance.

But he's only a human. When they see the tattoo on his arm (and he tries to not let them see but he's so obviously _Malfoy_ and everyone in the Wizarding World knows what that means, and knows what he is) all they can think is Death Eater. And, of course, Death Eater's don't feel. Death Eaters don't have emotions. They are mindless killing machines, loyal only to Voldemort and their own selfish ways. They have no regard for anyone else. The rest of the world seems to forget that a Death Eater is human. Just like a muggle is human. It doesn't matter what title is carried: a human is a human.

Draco clenched his hands into fists. He's human. He's made his mistakes and he's walked his paths. He understands emotion – he feels them!

"_Draco!_" Luna's airy voice echoed through the house, making it seem even more mystical than usual.

_No_, the single thought broke through into Draco's smoggy mind.

"Are you home?"

Draco flinched as Luna knocked at the door, the sound reverberating into the room and through his hurting head.

"Draco?"

He tried to force the words out of his lips; tried to tell her he'll be out in a minute. But he can't move, he feels as though he is glued to the floor. It would be too much, at this point, for him to sit up and heal himself; to open the door and pretend that everything is fine.

Luna uttered a spell, and he heard the door click open. "I'm coming in," she warned.

The door swung open, a rush of air coming over his body. Draco turned away from her approaching footsteps, closing his eyes and closing her out at the same time. Luna's footsteps stopped, and there's a thud as she dropped to her knees next to him.

"Is this blood?" She gasped, alarmed.

A hand touched his shoulder blade, and Draco tried to curl away from it. Luna's hand was gentle, and guided him onto his back, staring up at her. Her jaw dropped as her hand hovered over his face; over the blood and bruises that marred him. That same hand went to her mouth, teary eyes threatening to spill over.

She reached for her wand, soft spells gently healing him.

_I'll break down even though I'm still strong_

He spent the next night crying into her arms. Draco was extremely ashamed that he was sobbing but it didn't matter as he clung to her. Luna was incredibly solid underneath him; a rock on which he could always count on. Her tiny stature doesn't speak to how strong she is.

Draco took his comfort from her delicate hands; from her soothing words.

She was the only one who could hold him, the only one strong enough to pick up the pieces when he broke.

Even he couldn't do such a momentous thing.

_And time will make fools of us all_

_Build us up and then laughs when we fall_

"It isn't worth it," Draco found himself saying. "Not for you. God, Luna, we're only fooling ourselves here!"

"You're the fool!" Luna spat back, angrier than he had ever seen her. Passion was wild in her deep eyes, but there was also something else, something that he couldn't identify. "How could you say that?"

"For your sake! Luna, I love you. I love you more than anyone I've ever known and anyone I will ever meet. But I can't do this to you. I can't make you live like this."

Luna crossed her arms defiantly. "Can I tell you a story?"

Draco paused. "I'm not done talking about what happened this afternoon."

"Neither am I," Luna said plainly. "But I have to tell you a story."

Draco sat and consented to let her tell her story.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful young woman. She was strange –"

"Is it you?" Draco interrupted.

"Oh, no." Luna shook her head. "But listen."

Draco closed his mouth.

"She was strange but she was loved. Yet, she had never been _in_ love. She'd had boys that others thought she might love, but she never loved. And then, she met a man. But he wasn't just a man. He was dark, he was dangerous. He was much older than her and insisted they were no good together. He insisted that he would destroy her. He resisted their relationship, their love, because of what people would say, what her family would think, of how much he could hurt her. She said that their love could carry them through anything." Luna blinked at him innocently. "Do you know what happened to them?"

Draco shrugged. "She gave up? He killed her? I don't know Luna."

Luna smiled. "No, _silly_. Even though he was a werewolf and she was much too young for him they fell in love anyway, and had a boy."

Draco frowned, suddenly recognizing who she was talking about. "Are you talking about Lupin and Tonks?"

"Yes." Luna gathered Draco's fingers in hers. "See, Draco, they had hardships too. People slandered her for loving a werewolf like they slandered me this afternoon for loving a Death Eater."

Draco winced at the ugly words coming from her pretty mouth.

"But it didn't matter to Tonks because she loved him. And it doesn't matter to me because I love you. So, just because someone shouted awful words across the street at me for being with you, don't fly into a rage, don't become irrational. I know you want to protect me, and that's sweet, but by leaving me, you would hurt me far more than they ever could."

Luna pressed a hand to his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "And, Draco, despite what you said, you are worth it. You are worth every word they could think of saying to me."

"Why would you want to stay with me, knowing you could live the rest of your life hearing _that_?" Draco gestured angrily to the outside world.

"Because their words are not my life. Being with you, loving you, that is my life." Luna kissed the tip of his nose. "Darling Draco, will you never see how priceless you are too me?"

No, he didn't suppose he would. He wasn't priceless, wasn't worth her trouble. But, he kissed her deeply, partly for selfish reasons. He couldn't give her up. Yet, her words also stayed with him. If leaving her would hurt her, he never would.

And, he supposed, if Tonks could love a werewolf, Luna could love a Death Eater.

_You pull me through_

_When I'm alone in the dark and the fear is my truth_

"You don't have to put out the candles," Luna said sleepily from the bed. "I know you rest better with them."

Draco shook his head. "I need to come to terms with the night again." He did leave the last candle going, reflected by Luna's grand mirror.

Still, when he passed by the window, he took a look out the window. He didn't know what he was expecting to see; the Dark Mark angry against the soft outline of stars? He ran a hand through his hair, trying to clear his head of such thoughts. The war was over and done with. He wasn't ready to accept the truth: the war would plague him for the rest of the life, just as the Dark Mark would be imprinted on him for the rest of his life.

He tucked himself in next to Luna, who rolled so that their limbs tangled.

"You look handsome in the moonlight."

"Because you can't see my face?" He joked.

Luna swatted at his arm, but he could see her smile. "Could be," she joked in return. "I think, though, it's because you look like a star."

Out of all the things Luna had compared him with, out of all the fanciful things she said, this had to be the one who confused him the most. "How does one look like a star?" He inquired.

Luna brushed a hand through his hair, let her thumb follow the curve of his eyebrows. Draco closed his eyes as she tickled the pad of one finger across his eyelashes.

Luna moved so that she was flush against him, breath washing against his cheek. "One looks beautiful," she explained.

Draco's eyes opened, and he pushed her down against the bed so that he was towering above her. "Then, my dear Luna, you would be much more of a star than I."

Luna grinned, grabbing his face in both hands and giving him a chaste kiss, running her hand down his chest.

"You are every star in the sky. You are the stars, and the sun, and the moon. My beautiful, Luna."

Luna laughed, deep and wonderful. "And you are my handsome Draco, my wonderful, strong, mighty Draco."

Draco held her closely, running his hands along the shape of her legs, across the smooth of her back, burying his face in the cascade of her curls. Her ring is cold against his skin as her hand lies across the nape of neck, beginning to slide down the curve of his spine. She was incredibly lovely as she cried out his name, bringing him closer and closer to her, as though they could become one being – one heart, one soul, locked inside of the same fair-haired body.

She melted into his arms, breath coming in small puffs against his flesh.

"So beautiful," Draco mused to himself, picking up the hand with his ring on it. It gleamed in the semi-darkness of the room. He brought her knuckle to his mouth, kissing her there.

Luna looked up through her lashes, meeting his eyes. "I was thinking we could get married this winter."

"Winter? Don't you want to wait for summer?" He had always imagined their wedding in the summer, the green grass flowing around their feet, and blooming flowers in her hair.

Luna shook her head. "No, I want to get married in winter. I think it would be beautiful. And, a lot of people underestimate winter. I want to give the snow a chance."

Draco smirked. How like Luna to need to give the seasons a chance; an opportunity of their own to shine. "All right, this winter."

Luna kissed his chin, before burrowing under the blankets and falling asleep. Draco dropped his head against hers, focusing on the lone candle in the room. It flickered gently, and he couldn't help but get transfixed by the spot of light, bright despite the darkness. He closed his eyes, but all he could see was the darkness. With a whispered spell, he lit two more candles.

Now, when he closed his eyes, there was still a spot of light.

**I don't own anything recognizable. Thanks to my beta: **_**Noble6.**_** The song is **_**All That You Are**_** by **_**Goo Goo Dolls**_**.**

**~TLL~**


	4. Chapter 4

_Yeah all the things that you are_

_Beautifully broken,_

"Would it be all right if I invited Harry to the wedding?"

"Invite whoever you want," Draco grumbles as he makes his breakfast.

"It's your wedding too and I don't want to invite anyone you won't feel comfortable with."

Draco looks over his shoulder at her. "I want you to invite your friends. And if that means you want Potter to see us be married, then, by all means, invite Potter and his whole motley crew to see us get married." Draco pulls a face. "Even if that means there's a Weasley or two in the crowd."

"Are you sure you won't be unhappy?"

Draco looks at her again, smirking. "I'll be marrying you. I'd be happy even if I had to do it in front of the entire Weasley clan with Granger officiating."

Luna smiles, picking up her quill and adding a few more names to her side of the guest list. She knows Draco doesn't hate the Weasleys that much, nor Harry if you want to go into specifics, but that didn't mean that he wouldn't indulge in griping about his school rivals. Luna supposes it makes him feel better – more like a child – and since Draco struggles with himself as it is, she can let him do his bits of complaining.

"Draco?" Luna looks up as he sits next to her, breakfast in hand.

"Mmm?"

"Who else are you inviting?"

Draco's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Who else?"

"Well, yes. You've got your mother and father written down but no one else." Luna thinks back to Draco's school companions. She knows he doesn't talk to any of them anymore, but it's hard to believe there is no one else he wants to invite. "Is there anyone from your Healer training classes? Anyone on staff at St. Mungo's you've become friendly with?"

"Perhaps Jean," Draco muses, naming the Beauxbatons graduate he had become close to during shifts at St. Mungo's.

"Jean!" Luna repeats, scribbling his name down quickly. She likes the Frenchman – he's awfully funny – and he always tells fantastic stories of Paris, a place Luna has yet to visit.

Luna looks at Draco in time to see him bite his lip. He only does such a thing when he's thinking deeply and she wishes she knew what he was thinking about. He takes a nibble from his toast and she fills out another invitation. If he wants to talk to her, he will do so when he's ready.

"Luna . . . " Draco begins before trailing off. She takes his hand and waits for him to find the right words. "He probably, I mean that is I doubt he would want too, but, send an invitation to Goyle?"

"I think he'll want to," Luna assures Draco, squeezing his hand. She adds Goyle's name to her list of invitations to send out – something that she must get done today. Their date is fast approaching and butterflies erupted into her stomach whenever she thought of it.

It was strange to think she is marrying Draco Malfoy, of all people. It was not a match anyone would have considered during their Hogwarts years; not even a match most considered now. Luna had heard a lot of questions 'are you sure he's right for you?' ' he hasn't hurt you has he?' 'Luna, you don't_ have_ to be with him'. She finds it all quite amusing, to tell the truth. No one sees Draco like she sees him. She's lucky to have him, and lucky to have friends who accept her choices, despite how bizarre they may seem.

"I'm off," Draco says, emptying his dishes into the sink. "I'll be home for dinner."

"We're going to Daddy's for dinner," Luna reminds him.

"Right. Right." He gives her a kiss and Luna feels herself melting into the simplest of touches. "Have a good day, love."

"You too!" Luna calls after him.

She tucks her legs underneath of her, reaching for her list of wedding guests. She ponders the names that are written there, names of friends and family. She runs her hand over the ink and feels the empty spaces. She thinks of names that might have been written there, if things had gone a different way. She also thinks how, if things had gone a different way, what names would not be written there. A tear rolls down her cheeks as she fills out her final invitations.

She sends them off, a smile lightly touching her cheeks.

She plucks an extra invitation off of the table and thinks of a muggle tradition Arthur Weasley had told her about. He had said muggles sometimes wrote letters to the dead and burnt them. They claimed the smoke would climb to heaven and the letter would become whole there, falling into the hands of the recipient. Luna has never done such a thing; she sees her mother in her dreams on a regular basis, she doesn't need to write to the woman who had given birth to her.

Even so, Luna finds herself filling out an invitation for her mother. She finds herself filling out an invitation for Crabbe. She finds herself writing names of the dead, systematically giving them to the fire place as she puts the last flourish on their names.

She wants everyone she loves at the wedding.

_Alive in my heart_

_And know_

_That you are everything_

She meets Hermione and Ginny for lunch. It is a cute little muggle place that Hermione calls a 'retro diner'. Luna isn't sure what a _retro_ is but she likes the way the word rolls off her tongue. She repeats it to herself several times, even as a waitress on wheels taps a menu impatiently.

"The big day is coming up," Hermione is quick to get to the point as the waitress dashes away.

"Yes," Luna agrees. "Three weeks from tomorrow."

"Oh," Ginny squeals. "You _must_ be nervous."

Luna shakes her head. "I'm not _nervous_. I think I'm just _excited_."

Hermione fluffs her already bushy hair. "I think you're rushing into things, Luna."

Luna blinks. Hermione has always been more logical, more level-headed than Luna. Hermione has never failed to share her opinion – even being quite brutal in her honesty. Luna likes honesty, and can respect such a thing even when it is brutal. She knows that Hermione is just looking out for her, especially since Luna isn't marrying just anyone, she's marrying Draco Malfoy, someone that all of her friends are leery of.

"I'm not rushing into anything." Luna says.

"You're eighteen." Hermione reminds her.

"Almost nineteen. And age doesn't have much weight. We are older and wiser than most teenagers, you especially Hermione. You must understand that maturity, experience and wisdom have nothing to do with age. You have lived through so much with Harry, you are able to speak of war and you are not an old maid."

Hermione concedes to Luna's point with a dip of her head. "I still think you're rushing."

Luna looks to her fiery-headed friend. Ginny often agrees with Luna, but she often agrees with Hermione too. She wonders what Ginny is thinking now, if all of her friends think she is rushing something.

"Lu," Ginny begins hesitantly, "I know you say you love him –"

"I _do_ love him," Luna interrupts. "But go on."

"But you are young, and, well, you were imprisoned in his basement for a long time. You don't think he could have done something to you while you were being held captive at Malfoy Manor?"

Luna looks horrified. "_No!_ He protected me while I was there. Some of the more horrid Death Eaters wanted to . . . wanted to . . . " Luna can't bring herself to say it, but she knows from the sickened looks on her friends' faces they understand. "Besides, Ginny, I fell in love with Draco long before I was in Malfoy Manor."

"You were?" Ginny frowns.

"When did you and Draco start dating?" Hermione asks. She meets Ginny's eyes – the two had always had the same thought; Draco and Luna began while she was imprisoned.

"Oh," Luna swings her legs. "Well, we started talking at the very beginning of his sixth year – it was still warm out. He asked me to be his girlfriend after the holidays."

"I had no idea." Ginny regards her blonde friend. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"You never asked," Luna replies. "You simply assumed. Like you assume Draco isn't right for me. I understand why you think that; he was never the nicest person while in school and he can be entitled, but he's changed. I think he's more right for me than anyone else I'm going to meet – even if I meet a new person every day until I'm eighty. I also understand why you think that I'm rushing into things. You are right, of course, we are both very young. But when the chance is there, when the love is right, you have to run with it."

Hermione lets a smile take over; her sense of romance winning over her practicality. "You and Draco do look wonderful together."

Ginny picks up her fork, pointing it at Luna. "But no babies until you're older!"

Luna laughs loudly in agreement.

_Let your heart sing and tonight_

_We'll light up the stars_

Luna stands in her childhood bedroom that has evolved into a semi-storage room for her father. She smiles as she sets her bag down, studying a sketch of something her father believes to be in Ireland. She can't quite read the name, however. She replaces it and reminds herself to ask about it over breakfast.

She draws in a long breath, crossing to the window to let in the crisp night air. Snow blankets the ground, making everything appear crisp. She runs a finger along the freezing powder on her sill and watches as it melts. She looks to the horizon and wishes she could see Draco from this far, could see the place where he was resting his head. She can't, of course. Malfoy Manor is much too far away from her father's home.

She's getting married tomorrow – something she can't quite wrap her thoughts around. This time tomorrow evening, she will be on her honeymoon. It's hard to imagine, but, she thinks, it's even harder for her father to imagine. He's been doting on her since she arrived, going to extremes, even for Xenophilius. But she loves her daddy, and she saw the hints of pain in his eyes as he realizes, over and over again that entire night, that she wasn't just his little girl anymore. She was going to be someone's wife.

She changes into her nightgown, drawing the covers back on the bed. She turns out the light and climbs in between the cold sheets. She hates sleeping without Draco. She can barely remember the last time she rested without him. She wraps her arms around herself, but it's just not the same as him.

Luna reminds herself she will be with him soon enough – with him for the rest of their lives. She closes her eyes and pictures where they will be married – the snowy but still beautiful gardens of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa and Lucius had cleared a path and sitting area, casting spells so guests wouldn't freeze. Harry, when she had told him of her outdoor location, had shaken his head and said_ 'only you would get married outdoors in the middle of winter_'. She had grinned and reminded him Draco was willing to do it, too. Harry had shaken his head._ 'Draco just wants you to be happy'_.

Luna falls asleep, thinking of Draco, of their wedding, and the life they would have.

It's still dark when she feels a hand on her head. "My Luna, my little girl, wake up."

"Mother," the world escapes Luna's lips as she sits up. "I'm getting married tomorrow."

"I know," Mother sits next to her. "I'll be there."

Luna's eyes shine, tears slipping through her eyelashes. "Thank you. I was so worried you wouldn't make it."

Her mother smiles. "We'll _all_ be there dear. We all got your invitations."

Luna hiccups a happy sob. "I love you, Mother."

"I love you too. You make such a beautiful bride, darling."

Luna holds her mother's hand until she falls asleep again, eagerly anticipating the morning.

_All that you are_

**I don't own anything recognizable. The song is **_**All That You Are**_** by **_**Goo Goo Dolls**_**. Thanks to my beta: Noble6.**

**~TLL~**


	5. Chapter 5

_You're the sound of redemption_

"I will admit I'm surprised at your choice, Draco." Lucius purred, helping his son into his formal robes.

"Father," Draco sighed. "I love her."

"I never said you didn't," Lucius replied. "I just never expected Luna Lovegood."

"What did you expect? Pansy Parkinson?" Draco asked, bitterness leaking into his tone.

"Well, yes." Lucius admitted. "I know you're marrying her no matter what I say, and trust me, I'm not trying to talk you out of marrying her. Just allow me to ask, _why_ Luna Lovegood?"

"She makes me more than myself," Draco answered honestly. "Without her, I'm not the son of Lucius Malfoy. I'm not the youngest Death Eater. I'm not any of that. I'm myself. And she makes me strive to do better every single day. She makes me see beauty where I didn't think any existed. She's my other half."

Lucius clapped a hand on Draco's shoulder. "You made a good choice."

Draco smirked. His father would never understand that Luna was never a choice. If Luna was a choice, he could have walked away. But he couldn't have. From the first moment she skipped into his sight, talking to the giant squid, when she first proved that she already knew him, he was gone. Though he resisted it – of course he did, he was _Draco Malfoy_ and she was _Looney Lovegood_ – but there had been no resisting her smile, her laugh, and dreams of nargles (though he still wasn't completely sure what a nargle even was).

"You like her?" Draco asked, searching his father's eyes. Growing up, his father's approval had always been something he yearned after. Now that he was an adult and knew that Lucius wasn't a god, he looked for that approval less and less. Still, marrying Luna was, arguably, the most important step he would ever take in his life. And his father was still one of the people he looked to for guidance.

It was important Lucius liked her.

"I do," Lucius confirmed. "I think she's good for you. And you know your mother adores her."

Draco nodded. His mother took to Luna much quicker than he had anticipated. In fact, Narcissa had practically adopted Luna into the family the first night he formerly took her home – after the awkward 'sorry you were in our basement' bit they'd stumbled through.

"Could you tell Mother I'd like to see her?" Draco looked to his father. "I know guests are arriving and we'll be starting soon, but I want to speak with her before it begins."

"Of course." Lucius made for the door, but paused. "Draco, you know I'm proud of you. I always have been. I couldn't have asked for a better son, and I'm sorry I put you in the position I did simply by being your father. I love you."

"I love you too, Father." Draco told the aging man, embracing him for the first time since he was very young.

"I'll get your mother," Lucius said, sweeping from the room.

Draco didn't have long to wait before Narcissa hustled in. "Oh!" She gasped, a hand going to her heart. "You look so grown up!"

"Don't cry, Mother," Draco implored, seeing the tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"No, no, I won't." Narcissa dabbed at her eyes. "I'll save all that for the ceremony." She drew her eyes across him. "So grown up," she repeated softly to herself.

Draco hugged her, not knowing what else to do. "Thank you," he whispered, "for doing all of this."

"I enjoyed it. I'll only get to plan a wedding once, and seeing as how her mother is gone, it was the least I could do. Besides, I love Luna. She's a joy."

Draco smiled. "I'm glad you get along."

"It's impossible not to get along with her," Narcissa said good-naturedly with an eye-roll. "Before I forget, she asked you to sign this."

"A glove?" Draco asked, plucking the long, white thing from his mother's grasp.

"On the palm," Narcissa added with a nod.

Draco shrugged, scrawling his name across the palm of the glove.

"I love you, Draco." Narcissa said, pulling him in for another hug. "It's hard to believe we're here. You're so young, and so handsome. I'm so glad you're happy."

Draco's smile widened. How could he be anything but happy?

_The faith that I've lost the answers_

_I'm seeking no matter the cost_

Draco was a bundle of nerves as he paced his room. He could see the gardens from his room and the chairs set up were slowly filling with people – not many people, they had wanted a private affair – but still, people. He watched the bodies take their seats. There were not many left. It was almost time to begin the ceremony.

There was a knock at his door, and Draco jumped. He was expecting his mother, coming to call him down to the alter so he didn't accidentally run into Luna before he was supposed to see her.

"Come in!" He called, standing straight.

The person who entered was not his mother. It was someone Draco had never expected to be here.

"Goyle," he said softly.

"Draco," Goyle replied just as softly. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Draco acknowledged, moving to shake his old friend's hand. "How have you been?"

Goyle shrugged. "Not the same." He admitted. "Been missing Crabbe."

"All of us have," Draco assured him. "I think about him a lot."

Goyle nodded in understanding. "That blasted room," he muttered. "Bu' I been workin'. Got a job rebuilding – I can do magic and I can lift and do muggle work so I get more money."

"That's great."

"An' I'm married," Goyle added quickly.

"Married?" Draco repeated, baffled. He couldn't remember Goyle ever taking more interest in a woman than casual leering.

Goyle nodded. "Shotgun. I got a boy now."

"Wow," Draco breathed. "Congratulations . . . If I had known I would have –"

"Been flyin' under the radar. Tough getting' work with the Goyle name. They all know what my dad was."

Draco nodded. He could understand that perfectly. "What's your wife and son's names?"

"Annie and Vincent." Goyle replied.

"Sounds like you have a good life," Draco said.

"Yeah. Can't complain." Goyle looked out to the gardens. "They're here – we can catch up after the ceremony."

"For sure," Draco agreed quickly. He and Goyle had not been apart for very long, but as everyone knew, the entire world can change in an instant. "That will be great. And we must keep in touch after today. I don't know how we drifted so far apart."

Goyle shrugged. "Life," he replied.

Draco recognized the truth. Goyle had never been bright, never had been a forward thinker, but his rare flashes of insight often spilled over in simple one-word replies, overlooked by any who had heard them. Draco was ashamed to say that he had also overlooked Goyle's words, thinking them nonsense or stupidity. He wondered if Goyle had ever said anything brilliant and no one realized, because no one listened to what came out of his mouth.

"See you down there," Goyle said, gesturing to the gardens.

Draco shook his hand again.

He watched Goyle leave. He dropped onto the window seat, his head going into his hands. Goyle was married. Goyle had a child. And Crabbe never would. He had barely spoken of his lost friend since his death – only to Luna, when he was angry or crying over the war. He had never spoken of him in casual conversation without breaking down. He wondered if Goyle had nightmares about the fire like he did; wondered if Goyle ever thought about how the three of them could have gotten out of there alive. He shook his head of such thoughts. They had laid their friend to rest. They wouldn't see him again for many decades, but it was something Draco was sure of; he would see Crabbe again.

Another knock came to his door.

"Draco?" Narcissa poked her head around the door frame. "Time to come downstairs."

Draco followed his mother. It was time for a new chapter.

_You opened the window now I can see_

_And you taught me forgiveness_

_By giving your love back to me_

Draco locked his hands together and tried not to fidget. The music was playing and Luna was on her way out. His father, standing next to him, tried to catch his eye and tell him to breathe, but Draco didn't see how he could possibly be expected to breathe.

Xenophilius popped out of the door first, dressed in ridiculously bright yellow robes. Draco blinked twice, finding it difficult to focus on his soon-to-be father-in-law. Xenophilius turned at the waist, offering his arm to a person standing just in side of the door. Draco's breath caught in his throat as Luna stepped outside. He couldn't stop his jaw from dropping; she looked like a dream.

Her gown was white; the top was sleeveless and tight against her, shimmering like the new fallen snow around them. Her skirts were layered and lacy, swishing around her as she walked. Her long hair lay freely around her shoulders, a long veil cloaked around her. Her darkly lined eyes – making them stand out even more on her delicate face – met his.

Xenophilius stood between Draco and Luna a moment. He took his daughter's hand from the crook of her elbow, taking Draco's hand in his other one. "Love one another," he said with a smile. "Love one another all of your lives." He looked Draco directly in the eye. "I'm trusting you with her heart."

"I won't let you down, sir," Draco managed, throat dry.

Xenophilius shook his head. "It won't be me you'll be letting down, son."

Draco reached for Luna. He would never let her down. He took her gloved hand in his, and looked down curiously at the fabric. He recognized it as the glove he had signed the palm of. And all over the rest of the glove were the names of their guests. When he looked at her other arm, the other glove, he saw her name on the palm and on the rest of the arm the names of those who hadn't been able to make it.

"I do," Draco murmured at the prompting of the minister.

"I do!" Luna giggled when it came her turn.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Draco needed no other cue. He swept Luna into his arms. "You look beautiful, darling," he whispered before dropping her into a dip. He met her lips in a passionate embrace, feeling the folds of her wedding dress shift against his legs.

When they finally straightened, Luna was flushed a beautiful shade of pink and the crowd applauded them. The crowd began to head into Malfoy Manor for the reception and dinner. Draco and Luna, along with Lucius, paused next to the minister for a brief moment to sign the marriage documents. When that was done, Lucius and the minister exited, leaving the young couple alone for a moment before they joined their friends.

"You look . . ." Draco didn't have enough words to describe her.

"You have lipstick on your mouth," Luna laughed, kissing him again.

Draco hugged her tightly. "You're Mrs. Malfoy now." He reminded her.

"I like the sound of that," Luna admitted, arms around his waist.

Draco looked down at her. "Want to explain the gloves to me?" He asked.

"I wanted everyone to be honoured." She unraveled herself from him and offered her arms to him so he could get a better look. "Want to see something interesting?"

Draco nodded. "I did up the other glove while the guests were signing their glove. Goyle signed his and his family's names in the same place I put Crabbe's name."

Draco gently touched Goyle and Crabbe's names – right in the space above her thumb.

"You truly are the most amazing woman I've ever had the honor of meeting," Draco breathed, hugging her so hard Luna thought her lungs would pop.

Yet, he held her as tightly as she held him.

**I don't own anything recognizable. The song is **_**All That You Are**_** by **_**Goo Goo Dolls.**_** Thanks to my beta: Noble6.**

**~TLL~**


	6. Chapter 6

_Yeah all the things that you are_

_Beautifully broken,_

Luna's eyes flew open. She scrambles out of bed, running for the door. She nearly trips over her discarded dressing gown in the hazy candlelight. The thud her feet make wakes Draco, who calls her name. Luna ignores him, tripping down the hall into the bathroom. She makes it to the toilet, thankfully, in time. She grips the cool porcelain and vomits.

Draco is by her side, holding her hair away from her face. He rubs her back in small circles, trying to calm her as her small body shakes. "Breathe, Luna," he reminds her.

She's forgotten how to breathe. All she can think about is how _sick_ she feels. She feels as though her entire organs are going to come out of her throat with every heave she gives. She moans, feeling as though the worst of it is over. She collapses back against the wall, letting her head hit against the plaster.

"Are you okay?" Draco asks, crouching next to her and smoothing her hair away from her face.

Luna shakes her head. "What's wrong with me?" She implores.

"I don't know," Draco admits. "I could do the spells they taught me to find out."

"Please do," Luna insists. The sooner she knows why she feels so wretched, the sooner she can get about fixing it. She's not used to feeling this ill, this devoid of energy.

Draco reaches for his wand, muttering incantations he'd learned. With every spell uttered, he would pause, and wait. Luna never saw what he was waiting for, but he would sigh with disappointment and try again. She watches as, in the glow from the overhead bathroom lights, he pales.

"Draco?" She pursues weakly, "what is it?"

"I think I know what's happened," he says softly, and casts a final spell to be sure. Her quick eyes catch it as he pales even further, his fair skin becoming whiter than the sheets they had been lying on.

"What?"

"Luna," Draco's eyes are wide and she's beginning to feel scared. Is something seriously wrong with her? Why couldn't he just come out and say it? "I think you're –"

"Am I dying?" Luna blurts, unable to hold back after his constant hesitations.

"No, no," Draco is quick to assure her. "I think you're pregnant."

Luna slides to the floor, curling into Draco's lap. They had been careful – so careful. Both of them knew they weren't ready for a baby yet. They were still just children themselves, they didn't know how to be parents. She didn't know how it had happened, how they had ended up here, in their bathroom with a baby on the way. She touches her stomach – still flat, still unnoticeable – and wonders how she didn't know she had a child in there.

"What do we do?" Draco whispers.

"We love them," Luna replies. "What else could we possibly do, Draco?"

His cool fingers touch her temples. "Nothing, of course. We'll go to St. Mungo's in the morning, get them to perform a more extensive test. I just want to be one hundred percent sure."

Luna nods in consent. She keeps her arms wrapped around herself as Draco carries her back to bed. A baby. There was a life inside of her; a tiny life that already depended on her and loved her. She wonders who the baby will be, and who it will look like. She wonders how they existed without her realizing they were here.

Draco rests her on the mattress.

"I'm scared," she says suddenly, her words seeming huge in the semi-darkness of the room.

"It's all right to be scared," he comforts. "But you're right – all we can do is love this baby. And we will love them, Luna, prepared for them or not."

She takes comfort from his words. He's right. It doesn't matter if she's scared. Everyone – planned baby or not – is probably scared when they think or know they're going to be parents. She takes a deep breath, snuggling into Draco.

It will all be all right.

_Alive in my heart_

_And know_

_That you are everything_

"Hmm." An elderly Healer snaps her fingers, strong hand pressing into Luna's abdomen. It's still flat, still looking as though there is no baby, like last night was all a dream.

"What do you think?" Luna asks anxiously.

"I think you should drink this," she puts a glass in Luna's hand, "and you stay still for fifteen minutes. And then I will come back and tell you if you're going to have a baby or not."

Luna nods, dutifully slurping the liquid the nurse handed her. She kicks off her shoes and settles back against the pillows, trying to make herself comfortable. The salve the nurse had put on her began to itch a little and she resists the urge to scratch at it. She relaxes, closing her eyes. Draco's standing by the window and she can hear the squeak of his shoes as he struggles not to fidget.

"How can you look so calm?" He asks.

Luna smiles. "What will be will be. It's something my mother used to say. I think there's no use in being worried over something that I can't change. I'm scared at the unknown; what will be if this baby is real, but I'm ready to accept it."

Draco comes to sit next to her. She feels the tremor of nerves in his fingers. She squeezes his hand, trying to project calmness over him.

"Would a baby be so bad?"

"It's not that a baby would be bad, Luna. We're just so very young."

"All the better to understand a young person, I should think," Luna counters.

Draco smiles. "Yes, I suppose you could see it that way."

The Healer bustles back in. She wipes the salve off of Luna's skin and casts a spell. She studies the results – Draco craning over the woman's shoulder to see if he can also read them. Luna watches their faces and patiently waits.

"Pregnant," the Healer pronounces. "About seven weeks, I should think."

Luna grins. Draco looks faint.

"Congratulations," the Healer adds. "I'll schedule your future appointments now, if you wish, Luna."

She nods and soon she's got the next nine months of appointments waiting for her – her and the baby. The Healer exits and Luna stands up. Draco hasn't moved since the announcement.

"How are you feeling?" Luna asks, kissing his cheek.

"Overwhelmed," Draco admits with an eyebrow raise.

"You'll get used to it," Luna says but she's not entirely sure this is true. She's feeling overwhelmed as well, and she thinks that it might just get worse as their baby's due date approaches in late November.

"I should hope so." He sits her down on his knee. "How are you feeling?"

"Excited," she picks the most prominent emotion. "Undeniably excited!" She jumps up, hauling Draco to his feet.

"Where are we going?" He asks as she skips out of St. Mungo's.

"To Daddy's," Luna explains with a grin. "I know that you're supposed to wait until you're in the 'safe zone' to tell people but I want to tell our parents." She squeezes him, and he cannot deny her.

He apparates to Xenophilius'. The fuzzy haired man is outside of his home, butterfly net in hand as he swings wildly for the treetops. Draco watches him and hopes Luna doesn't ask what he's doing.

"Daddy!" Luna calls, bouncing toward him.

"Luna, darling! What a lovely surprise!" Xenophilius embraces her and she clings back. "How are you?"

"Doing great," Luna exclaims, leaning back onto the heels of her feet.

Xenophilius cocks his head to the side, studying his only child. "Luna," he says slowly, almost in a warning tone.

"Yes?" She answers, twining a strand of hair around her index finger.

Xenophilius also looks to his son-in-law, whose hand is on Luna's waist. They look fine as a couple (not that he was worried they were unhappy in their marriage; it was one of the best matches he'd ever seen), but there was something off with the boy as well.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" He finishes.

"Well," Luna says, large eyes focusing on the clouds above them before coming back down to look at her father. "I was at St. Mungo's this morning."

"Why?"

"The Healer says I'm pregnant."

"_Pregnant_!" Xenophilius repeats with a cry. "Oh! A grandbaby!"

He grabs both Draco and Luna into a hug, struggling to get his arms around the both of them at once. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Daddy!" Luna says, kissing his cheek.

"Thanks," Draco returns, still dazed from the news about Luna's new condition.

"When will we meet this baby?"

"Healer said late November," Luna answers. "She says that she'll be able to give us a more exact date as I progress."

"I'm extremely excited for you both!" Xenophilius crows. "Have you spoken to Lucius and Narcissa yet?"

Draco shakes his head. "We were going after visiting with you."

"Well then, by all means, go!" Xenophilius gives a shooing motion with his hand. "Get right to that!"

"Love you, Daddy!"

"Love you too! Shall we plan on all of us having dinner together later in the week?" Xenophilius references Lucius and Narcissa.

"Yes!" Luna laughs. "That would be wonderful!"

Her laugh continues to echo though they had apparated away.

_Let your heart sing and tonight_

"Draco, Luna," Narcissa greets warmly, hugging her son and then her daughter-in-law. "We weren't expecting you."

"We were in their neighborhood. Is Father home?"

"Yes, he's in his study." Narcissa nods. "Why don't you two go to the kitchen and help yourselves to tea while I go get him?"

"Tea sounds lovely," Luna agrees quickly. She allows Draco to lead her to the kitchens since she still does not know her way around the large, and rather intimidating, Malfoy Manor as well as she would like.

A friendly house elf has tea waiting for them when they step into the kitchens.

"Thank you!" Luna beams and even Draco manages a smile for the family servant.

They take seats in the sitting room just off the kitchen. It's cozy and intimate, perfect for the upcoming conversation. Draco leans his arms around her shoulders, anchoring her to him as they both sip at their steaming drinks.

Lucius and Narcissa enter with their own drinks, taking a seat on the couch opposite the younger couple. Lucius places a hand on Narcissa's knee and she covers his hand with her own, her fingers falling into the spaces between his.

"So how are things?" Narcissa begins, breaking the silence.

"Things are good," Draco answers, meeting his father's eyes. Lucius stares back into the eyes that echo his own.

"Hmm. If I may," the older man says, "the two of you don't usually indulge in random social calls."

Luna did, just not to Lucius. She was prone to showing up at the doors of friends without noticing, flouncing in with laughter.

"Not that we dislike seeing you," Narcissa adds, Lucius' words feeling almost harsh.

"He's right," Luna sighs. "We did come for a reason."

"What reason would that be?" Lucius asks, eyebrows coming together.

"We went to a Healer this morning," Draco begins. "Luna is pregnant."

"Goodness!" Narcissa breaths, hand coming up to cover her mouth. "Oh, honey!"

Lucius eyes seemed to warm.

"It'll be born in November," Luna reveals, anticipating their next question.

"This is . . . unexpected." Lucius smirks. "I'm incredibly happy for you both."

Narcissa swats his upper arm. "We're happy for you and for us. Our first grandchild, Lucius!"

She stands, Draco and Luna echoing her stance. She hugs them both, before passing them into the arms of Lucius. Luna hugs her father-in-law enthusiastically, even though he's stiff, even when embracing his own son.

"Update us every time you know something new!" Narcissa urges as she bids them goodbye.

"Of course we will!" Luna assures her. "And Daddy says we'll have dinner soon!"

"I can't wait!" Narcissa grins.

Luna waves goodbye, sharing her sentiments.

**I don't own anything recognizable. Thanks to my beta: Noble6. The song is **_**All That You Are**_** by **_**Goo Goo Dolls.**_

**~TLL~**


	7. Chapter 7

_Yeah all the things that you are_

_Beautifully broken,_

Draco rubbed his exhausted eyes, peering at the work schedule on the wall. He was off for the next day and a half. Thank Merlin. He had been working nearly steady for the past few days, and he hated leaving Luna alone. He knew she didn't mind it. She liked being alone, liked having the house to herself as she sang and helped her father research things for _The Quibbler_.

He has never liked her being alone. He's always paranoid that something bad would happen to her while he'd been out. Nothing has happened, of course, but the further Luna got into her pregnancy, the more he worried about her. Today, he felt slightly comforted by the fact that she wasn't alone. She had gone to Ginny and Harry's to have lunch with Ginny and then they were going out to look for a crib.

Draco was glad Luna had Ginny to crib-shop with. Though it felt wrong to admit it, he found the whole idea of shopping for the baby tedious, especially since they had yet to learn the gender. That appointment, however, was next week and Draco found himself becoming increasingly jittery as that date approached. Once they knew the gender, they could begin to talk about names; they could paint the room and buy the clothes. Once they knew the gender, it all became that much more real, and Draco was nervous enough as it was.

He left the work schedule, heading into the locker area. He quickly changed from his Healer scrubs into his normal clothes. He dug the heel of his hand into his eyes, trying to make himself stay alert long enough to floo home. He was more than ready for a well-deserved nap in his bed.

He left the locker area, making a beeline for the fireplace.

"DRACO! DRACO!"

He stopped in his tracks as an accented voice called out his name. Jean was running down the hallways at full steam, his white lab coat bellowing out around him as though he were some sort of giant bird. In his sleepy state, Draco found the entire scene amusing.

"Draco," the Frenchman panted. "You must go upstairs."

"Upstairs?" Draco repeated. "I'm going home. My shift just ended."

Jean shook his head; Draco didn't understand him. "Not to _work_. Luna was just brought in."

_"WHAT!?"_ Draco shouted. His exhaustion forgotten, he shoved Jean between the shoulder blades, getting the man moving again.

Jean led Draco to where a team of Healers were hovering over Luna. He knew better than to barge into the room; he knew that leaving them to their work was her best chance but it was so hard to restrain himself at the door. He wanted to rush to her side, brush a hand through her golden hair, and watch her beautiful eyes open, showing that she was all right.

"Draco." He spun at his name. Ginny Weasley was sitting in the hallway, knees drawn up to her chest.

"What happened?" He demanded gruffly. He was more thankful than ever that Luna had gone out today – hadn't been home alone to suffer by herself.

"I don't know," tears were streaking down Ginny's freckled cheeks. "We were just getting ready to go out shopping – she was putting her coat on – and then she, I don't know, fell? She was on the ground and I couldn't get her to answer me. I apparated us both here and then they took over." She gestured to the Healers.

"She just collapsed?" Draco repeated, trying to make sense of what happened.

Ginny nodded. "I wasn't watching but I heard this noise and she was just lying there." Ginny buried her face in her hands and wailed.

Draco didn't know what to say; didn't know how to comfort her. He stood in the doorway of Luna's room, watching his colleagues' hands become heavy with Luna's blood.

_Alive in my heart_

_And know_

Draco sat by her bed, cradling Luna's hand in his. Her beautiful eyes wouldn't look at him, wouldn't look anywhere but out the window.

"I want my baby," she said again.

"I know," he smoothed back the pale of her hair, swallowing the lump in his throat. He wanted their baby too. But their baby was lost; their _son_ was lost. He went to say more but his words failed him. He didn't know what to say to that could bring her comfort. He didn't think anything he could say would bring her comfort.

"Why us?" Luna whispered but it was so low that Draco knew she was talking to herself. "What did we do to deserve this?" A sob wracked her tiny body.

Draco's heart wrenched at her pain. He crawled into the small bed next to her, bringing her into his arms. She turned into his warmth, wrapping herself around him tightly. He held her back, letting her cry into his shoulder. He rubbed his hand up and down her back, showing her that he was here, he would be all that she needed to get through this.

He put his lips to her ear, "do you want to go home?"

She had been cleared by the Healers to leave but he didn't know if she wanted to go home; if she would be able to walk past the room where she had begun to hoard things for their unborn child. He knew she would have to face it – they both would – he didn't want to push her into anything she wasn't ready for. But he also thought that she would be more comfortable at home, somewhere that she knew and loved.

Luna's golden head nodded against his chest. Draco pulled away from her for the briefest of moments before bringing her back to his chest. He had her cradled, bridal style, in his arms. He nodded to Luna's assigned Healer and bid the woman goodbye. He made his way down the Floo networks, getting Jean to throw the powder into the fire for them. He whispered their address and, in a moment, was stepping out of their own fireplace in their living room.

Luna moaned from his lurching steps as he walked to their bedroom, not caring that he was leaving dust all over their polished floor. He swept past the door that would have become their nursery quickly, hoping that she wouldn't notice. Draco slipped into their own bedroom, laying her gently between the sheets. He drew the blanket up over her, tucking her in.

He bent and kissed her warm forehead. "Anything I can get for you, love?" He asked huskily.

Her eyes looked oddly dull. She reached up and toyed with one of his dress shirt buttons. "Tea?" She asked, fingernails still clicking against his button.

Draco took her hand away from his shirt, kissing every pale knuckle. "Tea; I can do tea."

He was reluctant to release her and go downstairs to make said tea. He took another long moment to linger by her side, kissing each cheek, before he finally drew himself away. He padded down the steps, bringing out his wand as he did so. He cleaned up the ash from the fireplace as he went, knowing how much Luna loved keeping the house clean.

He waved his wand, releasing an incantation that set the tea to boil. As the objects whizzed about on their own preparing Luna's hot drink, Draco sunk onto the counter, holding his head in his hands. This morning everything had been perfect; he had been finishing up a long day at work, his beautiful wife was off enjoying time with her friends, their baby was healthy and perfect.

Except their baby hadn't been healthy and perfect. Their baby, their son, had already been gone – neither of them had known it yet – but he had already stopped kicking. It was heartbreaking to think about. He flashed back to yesterday afternoon when he had been leaving for his long shift. He had kissed Luna before dropping before her rounding belly, whispering words to their child – words everyone swore the baby could already hear. Had the baby been gone then? Had the baby left as Draco's hands fell onto Luna's flesh, offering loving words to the life inside of her?

He tried shaking his head of such thoughts. He looked toward the stairs, where he thought he heard a noise. What could Luna possibly be feeling? One minute she had a life inside of her and the next that life was gone; it was unimaginable to Draco.

He lifted her tea, taking a deep breath. He ascended the stairs once again, making a beeline for their room. Yet, when he arrived, Luna wasn't there. He doubled back down the hall, knowing immediately where she had gone. The door to the nursery was open a crack and Draco gently pushed it open.

Luna didn't react to his entrance. She was seated in the rocking chair they had brought from her father's – the one that her own mother had in Luna's nursery. She was gently rocking back and forth, eyes locked on the blue sky visible through the window. Draco set her tea down at the edge of the door. The room was mostly empty; a few stuffed toys and clothes were in the closet and prospective paint colours were taped to the walls but other than that, the rocking chair was the only thing.

Draco knelt before Luna, placing his hands on her knees to steady her. Her entire body was trembling.

"It's not fair," she breathed, tears streaming down her cheeks, "I want our baby."

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, crying with her.

_That you are everything_

_Let your heart sing and tonight_

Draco wrapped an arm around Luna's shoulders, keeping her upright. She watched, nearly expressionless, as the impossibly tiny casket was lowered into the ground. She let out a tiny whimper as the first handfuls of dirt fell into the grave and Draco brought her closer, if that was at all possible. He felt a nudge on his ribs as Ginny Weasley, on Luna's other side, put an arm around her friend's waist, trying to show support.

The small crowd stood in silence, eyes locked on the patch of disturbed dirt, the highly polished gravestone that signified a life that had not been allowed to begin. They thought of the tiny baby, not yet completely formed, stolen away from its reeling mother and father. They thought of the possibilities, of who the little boy could have been. The little boy who, with parents like Luna and Draco, could have become anything, anyone, at all. The little boy about whom only one thing was certain; he would have been blond.

Draco was the first to draw a shaking breath; the first to divert his eyes away from the carefully chosen plot underneath the oak tree. He burrowed his face in his wife's hair, unable to look any longer about the boldly carved name – the one their son had never gotten to hear. _Lysander._

One by one people began to take their own breaths, divert their own eyes. Slowly people began to trickle by him and Luna, offering sincere condolences, giving only words because they knew nothing could help – nothing they could say and nothing they could do. Nothing could return the dead; nothing could make Lysander take a first breath.

He watched Granger and Ronald approach. Granger hugged Luna and even looked him in the eye to say she was sorry. Ronald managed an uncomfortable apology for what had happened to them.

Xenophilius and his parents came forward at the same time, saying they would meet the young couple back at their home, whenever they felt it time to return.

Draco squeezed his mother's hand, thanking her for all she had done. Narcissa had practically moved in with he and Luna, offering the support to Luna that a mother would have given during this time.

It wasn't until Potter drew Draco aside that Draco felt his first emotion other than sorrow since his baby had died; surprise.

"I know we're not exactly on good terms, Draco – though I think that could change -, I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for what's happened to you and Luna. Neither of you deserved it nor Lysander either. I know it's probably been said before but things happen, and as heart wrenching as it is, you can't change death." Something in Potter's face changed. "I know we've all wanted to reverse a few things in all of our lifetimes."

Draco flashed back to the war, to all of the painful things Potter must have experienced throughout his life. He knew Potter understood pain, knew how it felt to ache to your core and not be able to do anything about it. It was this understanding of Potter that led Draco to reveal something he hadn't even uttered to Luna.

"Do you think it was my fault?" Draco couldn't bring himself to meet Potter's eyes. "Some divine justice for being a Death Eater?"

He watched Potter's dark locks shake. The other man reached out, placing an arm on Draco's shoulder. "The universe doesn't work like that."

Draco swallowed and tried to believe him.

**I don't own anything recognizable. The song is **_**All That You Are**_** by **_**Goo Goo Dolls**_**. Thanks to my beta: Noble6.**

**~TLL~**


	8. Chapter 8

_Let your heart sing and tonight_

_We'll light up the stars_

Luna hums a tune. She picks up her tea cup and curls her feet underneath of her. The summer night is hazy and beautiful, the stars twinkling brighter and brighter as the sun sinks toward the horizon. She relaxes against her cushy chair, letting the breeze play along her face. She looks down off the deck to her blooming garden. She smiles at the sight of the vibrant flowers. The memory of Draco proposing surfaces to mind, making her grin grow.

She releases a long breath, smoothing down her long hair. She wonders when he will be home. Though he only left early this morning, she misses him.

She wonders if it's normal to miss someone after only a few hours. She wonders if it matters, if anything in their relationship has ever been what anyone, like Hermione, would consider normal. She thinks, with amusement, about how Hermione had viewed her and Draco in the very beginning; she hadn't thought the couple would last. A lot of people hadn't, of course, though they would last; thought that they were a good match at all.

Luna knew they were a good match. Instinctively, even when they had both been children, she had known. Perhaps not at the very beginning, when he was mean to her like so many other of her schoolmates had been, but after that day at the lake – deep inside – she had known.

And Luna's glad, so very glad, that it's Draco. She can't imagine sharing her life with anyone else. Others thought that she would marry someone as fanciful as herself and Luna had, at one point, thought that too. But it hadn't been someone fanciful she had fallen in love with. She had fallen for stern faced, gray eyed, practical thinking, Draco Malfoy. And he was better for her than any dreamer; she was enough of a dreamer for the both of them.

Luna lets out a yawn, focusing on the bright moon above her. _Draco Malfoy_. Had she ever heard a name so sweet?

She's just thinking that it's beginning to get cold when she hears footsteps on the deck. She barely turns her head before a blanket settles over her. She moves to the other side of her seat so Draco can squeeze in next to her. They fold in around one another and she ends up in his lap but neither of them mind. She rests her head against his shoulder, feeling his heartbeat through his shirt.

"You stole my spot," she accuses with a laugh.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Draco says arrogantly.

Luna shrugs, having no reply. She burrows deeper into him, breathing in his scent. Draco jostles her gently, getting her to look back at up him.

"I have something for you."

"You didn't have to get me anything," Luna feels a blush rise to her cheeks. She stills feels awkward accepting presents.

Draco kisses her on the forehead. "It's our ten year anniversary, silly. I couldn't ignore that."

There's a glow in the pit of her stomach when he says ten years. Ten years since their wedding day and she still lights up when she sees him; she's still as in love with him as the night she first got the courage to tell him so.

She plays with a lock of his hair and meets his eyes curiously. He adjusts her as he reaches into his pocket, pulling out a green velvet box. She takes it hesitantly, opening the lid. The necklace there takes her breath away. It's a simple design – she's not one for elaborate things – but she loves it. The long silver chain leads way into a full moon pendent but on the surface of the moon, depending on which way the light caught it, there was the silhouette of a dragon.

"It's beautiful," Luna murmurs as Draco latches it around her neck.

"Not quite as beautiful as you," he says, wrapping his arms securely around her middle, holding him tightly to her.

She's about to mention the bedroom – and not just because of the pocket watch that she has waiting for him there – when there comes a small interruption.

"Mum; Dad." Scorpio is standing at the deck doors, his light head peeking around the corner.

"Yes darling?" Luna's rising to her feet, Draco just behind her. "Is something wrong?"

The seven-year-old wipes tiredly at his eyes. "Lorcan is crying. Can't you hear him?"

Luna moves to go inside, dropping a kiss on the top of her son's head. "Daddy will take you to bed."

Once she's inside, she can clearly hear her month old baby wailing for her. She turns to glance back at Draco and Scorpio before she goes to collect him. Her husband is curling Scorpio – the exact copy of himself – into his arms, holding the small boy high above his head. She commits the image to memory and goes to greet her wailing child.

_All that you are_

_Oh, I feel... all the faint morning light_

Luna feels her heart twisting, sinking, and falling away from her. She looks up at Jean – trusted Jean who has been Draco's dearest friend at St. Mungo's; Jean who is capable; Jean who is old now like the rest of them; Jean whose lined face is betraying the depth of his sorrow – and shakes her head. Her fine blonde hair, faded as the decades went by, blurs her vision as she denies what he's said.

"Jean," her voice is weak and trembling.

He reaches out, placing a heavy hand on her shoulder. "I wanted to tell you myself, Luna. I didn't want anyone else telling you."

She grasps him, holding onto him for comfort. "You have to be lying. He can't be gone – he just can't."

Jean rocks her back and forth. "I'm so sorry. You know we did everything but he was just so sick for so long."

"I know." Luna steps away from him, struggling to keep her eyes dry and her emotions calm. "I must let our sons know."

"I'm here for you. Whatever you need."

"Thank you," she whispers.

She leaves Jean, going to the bay of phones that is part of the new addition to St. Mungo's. Both of her children have telephones and this new thing called cellular phones, and she knows it is the quickest way to reach them.

"Scorpio," she breathes at her child's deep 'hello'.

"Mum? Is everything all right?"

"Draco . . . " Luna breathes his name, feeling the well of hot tears bubbling over and scarring her face. "This morning, darling, he's gone."

There's a long pause that follows. She can hear Scorpio's breathing and the small sniffles that break free. She knows her son and he is more like Draco than Lorcan. Scorpio is strong; he won't dare to let his emotions show, just like Draco wouldn't have. She wishes, for a moment, that he would let himself cry – release his emotions and let go. She knows he won't though, she knows much better than that.

"Will you come?" She asks, knowing that he's already on his way.

"Yes, Mum. I'll call Lorcan too." He offers. "Do you want us to meet you at the hospital or at home?"

"Home," Luna says absently. "Yes, home."

"Are there," Scorpio swallows, "any arrangements that need to be made?"

"No. Draco took care of all of that before. He said he didn't want us to have to worry after he was gone."

"See you soon," Scorpio bids her goodbye. "Love you."

"Love you too." She says in a breath.

She hangs up the phone, letting her weight lean against the wall for a long minute. She takes a deep breath trying to steady herself; trying to accept the truth. Draco is gone. He is gone from this life. After countless decades of being side by side every day, she's alone. She's without his strong presence and his glinting eyes; she's without his steady heartbeat and she's without the knowledge that when she wakes, she will be able to look up at him, to greet him with a kiss. She's without him and for the first time she feels _lost_. She feels not herself.

She walks up to the room where he still lays; left by the Healers so she can have her last goodbye. She can barely stay in the room a minute. He is too still; too pale. His presence is so utterly _gone_ from his elegant face, from the room, that she can only stand there and cry. It keeps hitting her over and over again, with every breath she takes it feels like a cheat – there are no breaths left for the love of her life.

She manages to dart forward for a brief moment. She runs her hand through his hair – silver grey now but still there – for the last time. She remembers the thousands of times she's done it before, laughing as he smiles down at her, his hands in her own long hair. She holds onto the moment long after it's passed knowing that this will be it.

She kisses his forehead and swallows sharply. "I love you," she tells the empty room but knows, somehow, he hears her.

_Filled with hope cause you're here in my life._

"I'm worried about Mum."

"Me too Lor. I know we all miss Dad – it would be impossible not to – but it's been almost a year. And she still looks like she's waiting for him to walk in the door. I don't know how to describe it; she looks alone."

"There's no words for it. Alone doesn't begin to cover it; she looks _stranded._"

Luna turns away from her sons' conversation; she shouldn't be eavesdropping anyhow. She's touched they're worrying but they have no need to be. It's true she misses Draco – has missed him every day she woke up without him; has missed him every time her heart beats – but she's all right. It's hard when someone you love leaves the physical world, especially one you loved so deeply, but Luna knows he's not truly gone. She knows that she will see him again. She knows that he is still with her. Death, despite how most view it, is not an absolute thing. She knows that. After all, her mother still visits her – and she knows she does not imagine her mother's visits.

She steps loudly, letting her children know she is approaching, and then breezes into the kitchen. In all truth, she's glad they're here. Though she knows that Draco, nor anyone she loves, will always be with her – that there's not finality – it's still hard when it's their wedding anniversary and there's no hand holding hers.

"Tea, boys?" She offers, putting on the kettle.

"Please, Mum." They chorus, like they did when they were tiny.

Luna gets down three cups and saucers, studying her wedding ring as she does so. She hasn't taken it off since the day Draco put it there. She wishes he were here now.

She's just picked up the whistling kettle when there comes a sharp knock at the door. She and her sons look toward the front door, confused.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Scorpio asks.

"No," Luna answers, already heading for the door, "but that's quite all right."

She can't think of who it might be. Most people she knows will call before arriving on her doorstep, though Luna has tried to convince her friends that it's not necessary – she likes having unexpected guests. She opens the front door with a smile and is surprised to find a young man, flowers in his arm.

"Hello," she greets.

"Hello," he answers with a polite smile. "Are you Luna Malfoy?"

She nods. "Yes, how can I help you?"

"I work with a delivery service. Your husband arranged to have us deliver these to you."

Luna watches his movements, a tear welling in the corner of her eye. The young man presents her with the flowers before reaching into his pack and handing her an elaborately wrapped package.

"Thank you," Luna breathes, feeling the weight of the box on her palm and feeling Draco's spirit.

"You're welcome." The man smiled. "Have a nice day, ma'am."

"You have a very nice day as well!" Luna trills. She shuts the door and returns to the kitchen, where Scorpio and Lorcan sit sipping their tea and pretending not to be as curious as they are.

"What is it?" Lorcan asks as they hear her footsteps growing closer.

"Your father sent me a package." Luna whispers, unbelieving. She feels the room go very still at the words – Scorpio and Lorcan both lock their eyes on her.

"What did Dad send you?" Lorcan is the one to say the words, eyes glimmering as Luna sits down across from them.

"Hmm," Luna ponders, plucking at the perfectly tied gold bow on the top of the box, "I honestly have no idea."

She slowly undid the ribbon, wanting to hold onto this last gift from Draco. She remembers the last time she ever saw him alive, how his hands shook as he kissed her and told her he loved her. She is touched by how, even before then, he was assuring that she knew he was never going to leave her. She runs her thumb along the top of the box and takes a deep breath. She gently pulls the top off, a soft glow coming from inside. She reaches both hands in – feeling as though the object is extremely fragile. And when she cups her hands around it – the surface is cold and hard under her aged palms –, lifting it out, she realizes just how precious it is.

It's just like the ball he had on the table the night he proposed. There are images of the two of them on the globe but it's every memory they've ever shared; over half a century of their life together. Every moment is recorded – the first kiss to the last one; doing the dishes to the first dance. She feels tears spring to her eyes as she watches their youthful faces slowly age through his memories. She places her hands around the sphere as though she's cradling his face again.

"I love you, Draco," she breathes, swearing she could feel him next to her.

**And voile! The end!**

**Thank you to all my readers and reviewers – I'm glad you enjoyed the story.**

**I own nothing recognizable. Thanks to my beta: Noble6. The song is **_**All That You Are**_** by **_**Goo Goo Dolls.**_

**~TLL~**


End file.
